Klatscher, Klatscher !
by sallita
Summary: Graham x Katie   Oneshot :


So sehr sie Quidditch auch liebte, bei diesem Wetter machte es einfach keinen Spaß. Der Regen und der Wind verhinderten, dass man die Hand vor Augen sah und dann wurde auch noch verlangt, dass sie das Match gewannen.

Wie denn, wenn man nicht wusste, wo man sich eigentlich befand und dann auch noch auf dem Besen bleiben sollte.

Der gesamte Herbst war bereits so stürmisch gewesen, doch dieser Tag toppte einfach alle vorherigen Tage. Die Sonne hatte es nicht durch die schwarzen Schichten der Wolken geschafft und der Regen hatte nicht einmal für eine Sekunde aufgehört. Der Wind kam aus allen Richtungen und brachte damit die feinen Wassertropfen mit sich.

Ab und an sah sie, dass einige ihrer Mitspielerinnen an ihr vorbei flogen, doch wirklich viel erkennen konnte sie nicht und hören schon gar nicht. Es kam sogar vor, dass sie mal den Quaffel in den Händen hielt und in die Richtung warf, wo sie die Torringe des Gegners erwartete. Möglicherweise machte sie ja Punkte, so genau konnte sie das nicht beurteilen.

Was sie jedoch wirklich verwirrte war, dass sie von keinem einzigen Klatscher angegriffen wurde. Und dabei war sie wirklich leichte Beute in diesem Spiel.

Wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, dass sie gegen die Schlangen spielte, hätte sie echt erwartet, dass kaum einer auf seinem Besen saß.

Seit gefühlten Stunden saß sie nun schon auf ihrem Besen und bekam so langsam aber sicher eine Krise. War sie irgendwie die Einzige, die auf dem Feld rum flog und versuchte zu gewinnen?

Mit einem ‚Wusch' flog Angelina an ihr vorbei und bekam einen der Klatscher in die Seite gerammt. Also waren die noch in Ordnung!

„Na Bell, alles in Ordnung?", durch das Zischen des Windes vernahm sie die Stimme von jemandem und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Niemand geringeres als Graham Montague flog neben ihr und grinste leicht. Er war einer der Treiber im Gegnerischenteam und ein Jahr über ihr. Dem zu Folge war das seine letzte Saison für sein Haus und sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts.

Für einen Moment zog sich ihr Herz schmerzlich zusammen. Über die Jahre hin hatte sie ihn angehimmelt, weil er einfach so anders war als der Rest seines Hauses.

„Bestens, Montague.", sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wie steht's eigentlich?", sie schrie ihn an und sie war sich sicher, dass er nichts verstanden hatte von ihren Worten.

„Ich komm nicht hinterher.", wahrscheinlich hatte er sich den Sinn zusammengereiht, als er sie anschrie. „Aber wir werden gewinnen, wenn wir es nicht bereits haben.", sie boxte ihm gegen die Schulter und er verschwand wieder in dem Sturm.

Nur wenn sie wussten, dass sie nicht beobachtet wurden, konnten sie so unbeschwert miteinander umgehen, ansonsten gingen sie sich aus dem Weg.

„Wenn Potter nicht gleich den Schnatz fängt, dann tu ich es!", Alicia war mit ihrem Besen angeflogen gekommen und sah mehr als nur mitgenommen aus. „Wenn mich auch nur noch ein Klatscher trifft, schmeiß ich mich auf den Boden!", giftete sie weiter und duckte sich, als einer wie aufs Stichwort angeflogen kam. „Merlin hilf!", bevor Katie sich auch nur Gedanken darüber machen konnte, sah sie den Quaffel, den Angelina ihr zugepasst hatte. Kurz durchatmend schnellte sie auf ihrem Besen vor. Angelina folgend raste sie los und konnte tatsächlich die Torringe und die grüne Uniform der Slytherins erkennen. Katie holte mit dem Arm aus und passte im letzten Moment zu Angelina, die ihn direkt im linken Ring versenkte. Jubelnd klatschten die Beiden ein und versuchten den Quaffel auf dem Feld zu finden.

„Nicht schlecht, Bell.", Katie stoppte, schloss die Augen und lächelte, bevor sie sich kopfschüttelnd zu Graham umdrehte

„Katie.", war ihre Antwort, worauf er seine Augenbraue hochzog. Merlin, wieso konnte dieser Wind nicht einfach aufhören? „Ich habe einen Namen und einen Vornamen. Nimm einfach den Vornamen, ist mir lieber.", schrie sie ihn an. Sein Grinsen, das sie so sehr mochte, weil es ohne Hohn und Überheblichkeit war, tauchte auf seinem Gesicht auf, bevor er an ihr vorbeizischte.

Ja, ein Treiber hatte so einiges zu tun während eines Spiels.

Sie flog ein wenig im Kreis und konnte Harry erkennen, der hinter etwas herjagte. Konnte es sein, dass er ihn endlich gefunden hatte? Ihr war egal, ob sie verlieren oder gewinnen würden mit dem Stand, der nach dem Fang, stand. Hauptsache sie konnte endlich ins Warme.

Oliver würde sie wohl für solch einen Kommentar lynchen, doch das war es ihr wert. Sie spürte keine einzige Stelle in ihrem Körper und ihre Muskeln waren vollends verkrampft.

„Graham.", fast wäre sie von ihrem Besen gefallen und das hätte sie noch nicht einmal aufs Wetter schieben. Neben ihr schwebte Montague, dessen Augen auf Harry geheftet waren. „Ich hatte dich schon verstanden, ich musste mich nur um den Klatscher hinter dir kümmern.", erklärte er ihr und es kam ihr vor, als ob der Wind aufgehört hatte und sie sich in einem Raum befand, wo Stille herrschte.

„Bitte?", sie redete sich ein, dass ihre Ohren sie ausgetrickst hatten. Er musste sich um den Klatscher hinter ihr kümmern? „Deswegen bin ich von den Angriffen verschont geblieben.", es war eine Feststellung, die sie wie ein Blitz traf.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich konnte einfach nicht zulassen, dass dich einer trifft, deswegen hab ich es mir zu meiner Aufgabe gemacht, auf dich aufzupassen.", er wirkte selbstsicher und völlig ehrlich, als er ihr sein Handeln erklärte und sie konnte nicht anders, als unüberlegt zu handeln.

Während irgendwo ein Pfiff ertönte und Jubel ausbrach, küsste Katie Bell Graham Montague mit ihrer gesamten Kraft, die sie in diesem Moment aufbringen konnte und genoss es in vollen Zügen, dass er den Kuss nur zu gern erwiderte.

Irgendwo hinter ihnen schrie Alicia und erst einige Stunden später sollte sie erfahren, was ihre beste Freundin da geschrieen hatte.

„Gleichstand, Katie! Katie? Katie! Klatscher! Achtung Klatscher!"

Doch diese Kopfschmerzen waren es eindeutig wert.


End file.
